Stop, Look and Ed
"Stop, Look and Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 2 and the 44th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy successfully convinces the kids of the Cul-de-Sac should break all the rules, much to the chagrin of rule-abiding Edd. Plot The episode begins with The Eds, hard at work building their Jawbreaker Surveillance Satellite. Ed, anxious to launch their satellite, decides to wind the propeller, despite Edd's warnings that the satellite is not yet finished. The satellite then takes flight and soars haphazardly throughout the neighborhood. The Eds try to follow its path, only to find that it crashed into a tree in a private yard. Ed and Eddy rush over to retrieve the wreckage, but Edd stops them and points out to them that there is a sign on the lawn that reads "Keep Off The Grass". Edd reminds them about the importance of rules, however, Eddy refuses to obey the sign and takes a step onto the grass. He then tries to get Edd to step on the grass, but Edd refuses due to it not being in him. Ed then cleverly crawls underneath the grass as if it was a carpet, claiming he is smarter than a sign before ripping some grass off so he can play in the dirt. Eddy's lack of respect for rules and order outrages Edd, but Eddy then decides to find even more rules to break. Meanwhile, The Kids, save for Rolf, are trying to retrieve their basketball from a patch of wet cement without getting themselves in it. The basketball however sinks before they can get it. Jonny states that could have been them, but it was a good thing Plank read the sign. Eddy arrives to the scene and tells the kids to be disobedient and just get the ball. He then jumps into the cement and retrieves the Kids' basketball. He convinces them that they don't need to follow rules anymore. Edd tries to talk some sense into The Kids, but they take Eddy's side and proceed to begin a spree of rule-breaking by playing in the cement. Rolf is then shown trying to get a bunch of chores done. Eddy then convinces Rolf to stop doing his chores and do what he wants for a change. Edd protests, but Rolf gives up his chores and joins The Kids, who are busy enjoying themselves playing in the patch of wet cement, leaving Edd as the only person who still obeys the rules. Edd is angry with what Eddy did, but Eddy traps him in a box and takes him away to his house in order to "re-educate" him. In Edd's Room, Eddy attempts to loosen Edd up, while poor Edd can only watch on as Eddy had tied his hat to his bedroom lamp. Eddy starts by rearranging the books on his bookshelf, which Edd claims he had arranged in alphabetical order, but Eddy simply states to Edd, "Alphabets are for soup!". Eddy then finds a book called "Joys of Rules" and he then defaces the said book by trapping a fish in the pages. Edd goes over to give Eddy a thrashing, but his hat gets pulled away by his bedroom lamp in front of his two friends for the first time. Edd puts his hat back on, saying if they tell anyone about what they just saw, he will never speak to the two of them again. After witnessing a hatless Edd, Eddy removes a "Do Not Remove Under Penalty Of Law" tag from Edd's matress, while Ed litters his room. After all this, Edd then gives up and tells Eddy he'll join them in their spree to destroy order, but he then goes berserk after Ed accidentally set his ants free from their farm (this causes Edd to go crazy and he starts strangling Ed with his feet, Eddy is slightly scared by this and tells Edd to calm down). Ed and Eddy escape a berserk Edd and both of them then see the chaos and rule-breaking the Kids are causing. Eddy is triumphant, and figures that they can do whatever they wish without any rules. But Edd (who happens to be wearing pantyhose on his head as noted by Ed) gets everybody's attention and proudly announces that he'd told on all the kids to their parents and that their parents are coming home to discipline them. The other kids try to get everything back in order after hearing this. The outraged kids then confront The Eds for getting them into trouble and then imprison them in a makeshift bird cage. The episode ironically ends with The Eds trying to get bypassers to free them by brandishing signs asking for help, but all the kids ignore them as they pass by. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Ed who wants to start the propeller "Hang onto your neck, Orville." ---- *'Eddy': after being hit for six by the out of control machine "Wait up! That's my waffle." ---- *'Jimmy': to the satellite "Space junk attack! Darn my perfectly manicured nails." ---- *'Edd': Eddy standing on his shirt "Excuse me, but has my shirt become a doormat for everyone's filthy shoes?" ---- *'Ed': why Edd is wearing a pair of pantyhose on his head "Why is Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" Edd: "I have good news for us all. I took the liberty of phoning all your parents." ---- *'Eddy': up the books on Edd's shelf "Alphabets are for soup!" ---- *'Rolf': "Why do you hinder Rolf's drudgery, three-haired Ed-boy? If my chores are not complete, I will be banished to the…cupboard." ---- *''hat has come off and Ed and Eddy are staring at Edd, stunned'' Eddy: "Geez Louise." Ed: "Cool." Edd: hat back on "If you say one word to anyone, I'll never speak to you again!" Ed: a skull on his head while dumping crumbled up paper on to the floor from Edd's garbage can "I am dead from the neck up!" ---- *'Ed': carrying Edd's ant farm "Yum, like cheese?" Edd: Ed holding his ant farm "No, Ed, progress, not PROCESS!! Put them down Ed! You leave my ants alone! drops his container of ants, and Edd puts his legs around Ed's neck, choking him 5,239 ants, Ed! Pick them up! PICK THEM UP!" Eddy: "Slow down, Double D." Ed: voice "I'm sorry." ---- *'Ed': Wilfred "Ed on a pig!" Edd: "Ed, you can't do that!" ---- *'Kevin': "Double Dork! You broke the number one rule: don't squeal!" Rolf: chasing his animals "Wilfred is a very quiet pig, Kevin." ---- *'Ed': thwack ♪ thwack ♪ thwack ♪ thwack ♪ I'm a woodpecker thwack ♪ thwack ♪ thwack 'Cept with dirt. Trivia/Goofs *The exact amount of ants Edd has in this episode is 5,239. However, in "The Ed-Touchables" he had 4,837. It's possible that he'd acquired more or that his ants laid eggs. *This is the first time Edd's hat comes off but the audience were only shown Ed and Eddy's reactions to what they saw. *Eddy references the movie The Shining by telling Rolf that "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." *We learn that Jimmy manicures his fingernails. *We learn that Edd goes temporarily insane when rules are broken. *'Running gags:' #Eddy convincing the others to break all the rules. #Edd trying to prevent anyone from breaking the rules. #Ed, Eddy, and the kids breaking all the rules. #People stepping on Edd's shirt with their filthy shoes. *Jimmy is technically wrong and Eddy is technically right, you won't get cramps by eating before you swim. *Near the end of the episode, when the Eds are trapped in a cage, Jonny can be heard saying the line "Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank." This line was spoken by Jonny in "Who, What, Where, Ed". Also, Jonny also said "Gesundheit!", which he said it from "Key to My Ed". *Near the end of the episode, when the kids are about to put the Eds in their cage, at the same time, Kevin's shadow appears and the camera zooms out. You can see Eddy's shoes are missing. *In the beginning of the episode Ed's leg is wrapped around the ladder Edd is standing on, but in the next scene he is standing on the ground. *Eddy calls Ed "Orville", a reference to Orville Wright, one of the Wright Brothers. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *Rolf is shown with four toes while he is relaxing, but all the other characters have three toes. *Rolf says that if he doesn't do his chores, he will be banished to the cupboard, but later he says, "Yes, the closet can wait". Whether or not this was a mistake is unknown. *Rolf is shown with a tan after he abandons his chores; but when Edd reveals he has phoned everybody's parents his skin color returns to normal on the line "Yes, the closet can wait". *This episode also appeared in the GameBoy Advance video entitled "Cartoon Network Collection Vol. 1". *This is the first time that one of the kids are naked (in this case Jonny). Rules Broken This is a list of all the rules that were broken in this episode and who broke them: *Eddy and Ed broke the "Keep off the Grass" sign rule (though Ed was technically not on the grass, as Edd stated). *Everyone besides Edd broke the "Keep Off of the Wet Cement" sign rule. *Ed rode on Wilfred (Edd told him he can't do that). *Eddy tied Edd's hat onto a ceiling lamp. *Ed and Eddy ate some cake with their hands. *Eddy talked while he had his mouth full. *Eddy trapped a fish in the "Joys of Rules" book (after telling Edd he should get a life). *Eddy ripped off the "Do Not Remove Under Penalty of the Law" tag on Edd's mattress (claiming he felt his hands were slipping before doing so). *Rolf became a lazy good-for-nothing and let his animals run around the neighborhood. *Kevin broke the dirty dishes using rocks launched by a sling-shot. *Nazz drank soda and rudely burped (Kevin noted that was "good on ya"). *Jonny ran around naked (except his sandals, and Plank covering his sensitive area. He even told Plank to feel the wind). *Sarah and Jimmy pigged out on ice cream in a kiddie pool. *Eddy rearranged Edd's books (which Edd claimed were alphabetized, but Eddy states in response that alphabets are for soup). *Ed threw Edd's trash onto the ground and put his plastic skull on his head (claiming "I am dead from the neck up!"). *Edd broke the No.1 Rule - "Don't squeal" (as stated by Kevin). Gallery The Rules that The Kids violated ThumbnailServer1.jpg| Eddy Stood on the Grass Keep2.jpg| The Eds Stepped in the wet Cement Wilfred Ed.jpg| Ed Rode on Wilfred Books.jpg| Eddy again Rearranged Edd's Books ThumbnailServer3.jpg| Eddy again Tied Edd's Hat Fish Book.jpg| Eddy again Put a fish in a Book ThumbnailServer4.jpg| Eddy again Removed mattress tag Rolf34.jpg| Rolf Neglects doing his chores Goodbay.jpg| Kevin Destroys his dishes Soda.jpg| Nazz Drank Soda and Burped Jonny-streak.jpg| Jonny 2x4 Ran around Naked Ice Cream.jpg| Sarah and Jimmy Ate too much Ice-Cream Other Pictures Jawbreaker satellite.jpg|The Jawbreaker Satellite Keep.jpg|"Keep off the Grass" ThumbnailServer2.jpg|Jonny 2x4 tries to get the ball. Double d pantyhose head.jpg|"Why is Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten